User blog:Fredbear and freinds/The 'New' Fusion
((NOTE! This is an AU story regarding the AU named Undershards. It is suggested you read that page before proceeding with this story!)) Bryson awoke on his couch to the sound of three loud knocks on his door. He let out a soft groan, standing and moving to the door. He opened the door, to reveal a woman, being just about 2 inches shorter than him, at 5’3, with light-brown, almost captivating eyes, standing in the doorway, with a male black labrador standing beside her with a harness on, standing at a few inches underneath the girl’s waist. She wore a light-blue blouse on her torso, and some rather nice skinny jeans. Other than a nice silver necklace around her neck, there wasn’t much else she was wearing. “Hey Bryson! You ready?” She smiled up at him. “O-oh, yeah, hold on.” He cracked the door, and teleported up to his room. He quickly threw his shirt and jeans, with his closet swinging open and throwing out a nice button-up shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and some nice dress shoes. He applied an extra layer of deodorant, and began putting the clothes on. He wore a thick leather belt, mostly for show, and left a hole on the back on the button-up shirt’s collar, just big enough to fit the moderately-sized topaz gem through. He soon reappeared back downstairs, and opened the door back fully. He opened his mouth to speak, and was interrupted immediately by the girl. “You weren’t really ready, were you?” “We…. Okay, no.” She gave off a humorous sigh. “C’mon, you doof!” Bryson let out a soft laugh, as he laced his arm through her’s, and they began walking together outside, into the sunny outside. They walked casually along the street, making small talk, laughing at each other’s jokes, and all around having an enjoyable time with each other. After a short walk, about 5-10 minutes, they reached the nearest by recreation center, which was hosting a dance. Bryson smiled warmly, opening the door for the pair. Dakota smiled at him thankfully, entering with the dog by her side. He entered in after her, with the door closing behind him. Scanning the area quickly, Bryson spotted an anthropomorphic goat, that he had come to know as Toriel. She spotted the two from across the room, and set the bowl of punch she was carrying down on the concessions table, making her way over to the two. “Hello Dakota, hello Bryson!” The girl beside him waved at Toriel with a smile. “Hey Toriel!” “You two came quite early. The dance doesn’t start for another 10 minutes.” Bryson chuckled, scratching the back of his head at this. “Really, huh?… Heh, I, uh, could’ve sworn those posters said 4:50…” “Don’t worry, we’ll just wait outside. C’mon Bryson.” Taking him by the arm again, Dakota smiled and led him outside. They sat against the sturdy, wooden wall of the recreation center, talking with each other extensively. They didn’t have much important to talk about, but that didn’t necessarily stop them either. They watched as time went by, and one by one, different people and monsters entered into the recreational center. Among some were Napstablook, presumably the dj, Papyrus, Frisk, and other unknown humans. Bryson smiled, checking his watch again. He perked up, seeing the time was 5:00. “Hey, 5 o’clock!” He jumped to his feet in a single movement, and extended out his hand to help Dakota up. She accepted it, and stood, nodding and thanking him. Hand-in-hand, they entered the center, to see that it was almost completely empty, save for those who were helping run the party, like Toriel, Napstablook, etc. Noting this, Bryson looked around, trying not to act or look awkward. “Hm… I think we should probably wait a bit before dancing… Can I get you some punch?” “Oh, sure. Thank you,” “Well, it’s no problem for you~” Dakota giggled softly, her face starting to grow a light red spot on her cheek. They embraced in the warm kiss, before breaking off, with Bryson heading towards the concessions stand, and Dakota heading to take an empty seat, of which there were plenty, of course. Bryson took two of the plastic cups that had been laid out for party guests, and ladled in a cup full of punch for each of them. He moved to return to Dakota, holding the two cups in his hands, gripping tightly. However, about halfway to his destination point, he felt something grab and tug on his foot. He fell with a loud thud onto the hard, wooden floor, the drinks flying through the air. However, they stopped suddenly midair, right as they were about to spill over, onto the floor, and most likely Bryson’s face. Bryson was leaning up, on his stomach and chest, his arms lifted up, as if he had caught something. He looked back at his foot. Yet, when he looked, he saw nothing. As if he had just tripped over an invisible barrier. He sighed, shrugging this thought off, and stood, grabbing the cups from mid air. He stepped one foot forward, but was halted by Toriel. “Are you alright, Bryson? That seemed like a hard fall…” Bryson shrugged it off. As far as he could feel, he didn’t injure anything. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you very much.” Toriel smiled, with a warm nod. “Of course, it’s no problem.” Bryson nodded back, stepping past her back towards Dakota. He sat next to Dakota, handing her the red solo cup of punch. “Thanks Bryson.” She smiled, taking a sip of the punch. She said nothing about his tumble from earlier. And Bryson didn’t seem the least put off by this. “No problem.” He smiled, sipping at the punch. He glanced to the door, to see a crowd of different monsters and humans, some with hands interlocked, some with their arm around another, some with their arms laced together, and then some with no one at all. He smiled warmly, subtly moving, wrapping his arm around her neck. Time passed, with some couples merely sitting together, some standing near tables, and then even some single monsters trying to flirt with others. These attempts were met with a mixture of reactions, but the most common reaction was an angry, almost threatening stare from the flirted… And their partner. After 30 minute’s, Napstablook’s voice rang through the center. “So, I’m going to start playing the music now. You can come up and request a song… If you want. Though, I won’t be surprised if you don’t.” The Dj’s booth in the back corner, directly behind Bryson and Dakota, began blasting out a song. The dog, still by Dakota’s side, let out a whimper, getting onto the floor and using his front paws to cover his ears. Seeing this, Bryson stood quickly. “Let’s, uh, move somewhere else… A bit farther away.” Dakota nodded, gingerly scooping Echo up into her arms, and walked over with Bryson to the other side of the room, setting him down softly in front of herself while she sat. The dog uncovered his ears slowly, put remained laying down. Bryson sat down, giving the dog a ginger scratch behind his ears. The dog, in return, let out a soft bark, presumably in happiness. Bryson chuckled, looking to Dakota’s face. “You okay?” Dakota frowned for a second, to make sure Echo was completely okay, before giving a partially forced smile. “Yeah. You?” He nodded. He took a moment to take a quick glance from Dakota, to the dance floor. Not too many people yet… It might be better to wait for a while, just… Well, he wasn’t sure why, exactly. He just thought it would be. 20 minutes later, after Echo had seemingly recovered from the earlier debacle, Bryson looked to the dance floor. It had a good amount of people up and about;enough to justify starting to dance, but not too many where it was a cluttered mess that no one could possibly dance in. He stood, extending a hand out to Dakota. “So, would you care to dance?” Dakota smiled, giving the dog a quick ruffle of the ears, before taking Bryson’s hand, standing and walking to the dance floor, nearly running, dragging him along. She put her free hand on Bryson’s shoulder, to which Bryson, with a happy grin, delicately set his hand onto her side. They did standard dancing techniques, with Bryson leading. Nothing they did was too terribly advanced, but then again, neither of them really were advanced dancers really. The most they could successfully do was basic dancing, a twirl and a dip. Of which they barely did anything but the very basics. Bryson smiled wider, deciding to take it a step further. He led Dakota into a twirl… And another. She twirled on her toes about five times, before Bryson took her close, and finally led her into a long, deep dip, coupled with a kiss However, what neither realized is that, during this sequence, the topaz gem on the back of Bryson’s neck began to let off a faint pink glow. This drew almost every eye in the center, either through astonishment, complete confusion, or anticipation of what came next. And then, the two bodies formed into figures that were made solely out of light, no longer was there any matter at all within the two. Suddenly, the light swirled around, and formed together into that of a large figure, easily towering over most monsters and humans in the center, and could even outshine Asgore in terms of height. Then, there was a strong flash of light, and the sound of someone crashing to the ground. As everyone’s vision cleared, there was revealed the figure, with a peach, tanned complexion, wavy brown hair that reached down to their shoulder blades, and piercing eyes, with a rosy-brown color… Like a partially wilted rose. The figure sat up slowly, using they’re left elbow to push their body up, and rubbing their forehead with the other. “Ah…. What the hell happened…” A look of panic suddenly spread over their face. “D-Dakota! Bryson?! Wha…” They grabbed their shoulders with the opposite hands, crossing their arms over each other in the process, in a self-hug. They looked down at their body, and gasped, grabbing their face in shock, their eyes peering through the fingers. “What… Did I… Is this…” Their left hand went back, clasping the topaz gem on the back of his neck. “Is this… F-fusion?” Then, they suddenly looked up, looking around at the guests, all staring at them. They stood slowly, trembling. Before saying anything, or before anyone else could say anything to them, they bolted straight out of the door, and down the street as fast as they could, running as fast as their legs would take them, until finally ducking into an alley “Are… Y-you okay?” They put a hand on the wall, bending over slightly and breathing heavily. “Yeah, but… What’s even going… Going on?!” They stopped for a second, before smiling weakly. “F-fusion… What are you- Just… Just, please explain?” They moved to a nearby concrete block, and sat down. “Well, uh… Fusion is basically the technique two monsters use to combine their bodies, consciousnesses, and their SOULs together… And, it’s the strongest bond two people could ever share…” “But… I didn’t know humans…” They chuckled nervously. “Well… Neither did I. In fact, humans themselves… Can’t fuse. I have no idea why, but… Apparently hybrids can fuse with… Humans.” Their nervous smile vanished, turning to a straight face of deep thought. And like that, they stayed for a good while. “… A-alright, well… I guess this isn’t… Too bad? I mean, it is the… Strongest bond two could share.” They smiled, a blush appearing on their face at this. “… Thank you.” They sighed, stepping out from the alley, and turned to return to the dance. And as soon as he left the alleyway, he was met face-to-face with Toriel once again, who jumped back with a muffled yelp. “O-oh, my! Hello… Dakota and Bryson?” They chuckled, with a smile. “You’re free to call me Dakson.” Toriel nodded, still feeling a hint of hesitation. “So, Dakson… I came to ask you… Well, about what happened. Come, we can talk on the way back.” Dakson, wearing a cheery smile, as if there was nothing even happening at the moment, followed Toriel by her side. Toriel looked up at the towering figure, and hesitated for a long moment, before actually speaking. “So… Are you aware that a human… Shouldn’t be able to fuse?” Their answer was short, sweet and to the point. “Yep!” The way they said it was full of peppy energy, just as they had been since they came from the alley, yet they way in was said made it sound concrete. They knew this shouldn’t be happening, but… They didn’t care. They were glad to be how they were. “Well… I am not so sure if this is the… Best idea.” Dawson smiled at Toriel, completely clueless as to what she meant by that. “Uh…?” “… I am not sure how safe this might be for the both go you.” They let out a sound of realization. “Well… Nothing’s happened yet. And I don’t see why anything would be different than monster fusion. Bryson is half-human after all, and he’s fused with other monsters before.” Toriel nodded. “True. However, it is undocumented that this has ever happened, and… Well, I am worried that one of you might be harmed.” Dawson gave a comforting smile, patting Toriel on the back with their small, gentle hand. “Don’t worry Toriel. I’ll make sure both of them are fine.” “… Okay. I shall trust you.” Dakson gave her a wide slime, showing their white, almost perfect teeth. They walked along, silent for the remainder of the distance to the center. Dawson opened the front door for Toriel, to which she entered, and they followed swiftly. As Dakson entered, they immediately felt their stomach give a lurch, as they look around the center, beads of sweat appearing on their face. They gulped, trying to inconspicuously return to the seat, where Echo was laying, awaiting his master’s return. Dawson sat, taking a sip of the now warm much that was next to the seat. Echo looked up at them, before sniffing their leg gently. ‘… Dakota?’ They flinched at this, looking around rapidly for the source of the voice. ‘Down here.’ They hesitated before looking down at Echo. ‘Are you okay in there, Dakota?’ They blinked a few times. They were both surprised… And not. ‘Yeah, Dakota’s fine… Though, if you’re asking to talk to only her, then you’re kinda out of luck.’ ‘… Why is that?’ ‘Well, uh… She’s sorta not here right now? Like, her and Bryson’s conscious are fused into one.’ ‘…’ ‘Eheh… What happens with fusion, really…’ Dakson cleared their throat awkwardly, and looked back up at the party. There wasn’t much interesting to see, it turns out. Just the different party-goers, walking around, dancing, etc. At this point, they would dance… If there was anyone to dance with. They sighed, looking back down to Echo ‘Say… Wanna just go… Somewhere else?’ ‘'Sure. But, I must ask… When are you going to un-fuse?'’ ‘Either when I feel like un-fusing, or when something comes up to cause me to un-fuse.’ ‘'So it might take a while?'’ ‘Yeah, basically.’ Dakson stood, picking up Echo’s harness, though not attaching it to him, and waked to the door of the center, with Echo following obediently behind. They opened it, letting Echo leave, before exiting themselves, and closing it softly behind them. Looking both directions, they hesitated for a moment, before crossing the street, and began walking towards Dakota’s home. Echo, of course, followed obediently. They walked, not uttering a single word, nor even a thought for half of the walk through the dark streets. When someone did think something, it was Echo, in response to Dakson doing something he found quite confusing. Specifically, she was walking across the street, towards a store. ‘'What are you doing?'’ ‘Making sure that you and Dakota have everything you two need… Is there anything you can think of that you need?’ ‘'From what I remember, we were low on food.'’ ‘I assume you mean dog food?’ ‘'Yeah.'’ Dakson nodded, walking up to the store. They frowned, seeing the ‘No Animals’ sign, and bent down to Echo. ‘Stay here, okay?’ ‘'Okay.'’ Dawson smiled widely, giving Echo a soft scratch behind the ears, before standing to full height, pushing the front door open. The nearest by cashier looked up from the book he was lazily reading, and blinked a few times, staring with widened eyes. Dawson was ignorant to the stare, and walked past, through the store, collecting a gallon of milk, and a bag of dog food. Upon returning, she approached the same cashier from before, and set the items down. He scanned them up, the total coming to $21.52… That is, before subtly typing on the register, diving the total in half, equalling now to $10.76. “That’ll be ten dollars, seventy-six cents, ma’am.” Dakson looked up, staring at the cashier with a confused stare. They had already gotten out a twenty dollar bill and two one dollar bills. “… Are you sure?” “Yes, I am.” They sighed, shrugging, and put the bills away. While they searched through, the cashier decided to speak up. “So, do you have any plans tonight?” “Go home and sleep, that’s about it.” Dakson chuckled with a smile, and pulled out a ten, setting it on the counter. “Really? Well, I was actually planning on going to see a movie after my shift, and… Well, I had one extra ticket.” Dakson gave a sarcastic smile, with a chuckle. “Yeah, no thanks.” They pulled out two quarters, two dimes, and a nickel. “Get out here, stupid penny…” The cashier smiled. “Oh, come one babe, I can make your night a bit more fu-“ He was interrupted by Dakson slamming her change-filled hand onto the counter, depositing it at the same time. “Listen. For first, do not call me babe, I have a real name, and it’s Dakson, second of all, I’m already in a relationship, and third, I’ve already declined, so no! Good day.” Dawson turned briskly on their heels, grabbing her stuff and leaving. They walked out harshly, with Echo looking up at them and following. ‘'… You okay?'’ ‘Yeah, just bit angry.’ ‘'What’s wrong, exactly?'’ ‘Fucking jack-off cashier at the store.’ ‘'…'’ Echo didn’t respond after this, simply trudging forward until eventually reaching Dakota’s house. Dawson swung the door open swiftly, and walked in, setting the milk and dog food on the counter. They let out a loud sigh, plopping down on the couch. “Jesus Christ…” ‘'… You, uh, seem pretty stressed… You wanna go to bed?'’ “Sure.” They stood. ‘'Well, if you’re going to, could you put some food in my bowl first?'’ Dawson nodded, going into the kitchen and serving Echo some food and fresh water. ‘'Thank you.'’ Echo quickly began at his food while Dakson left upstairs, and went into her room, leaving the door cracked behind her. Plopping onto the bed with a heavy sigh, they closed their eyes… Turning onto their side, and hugging themselves with a smile, they began to drift off to sleep. p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} span.Apple-tab-span {white-space:pre} As as they did so, their body turned once again into light, separating back into their different pieces, as Bryson and Dakota reformed into matter once again; With both asleep, and Bryson holding Dakota to himself closely. Category:Blog posts